This invention relates to the field of radiator systems for motorcycles.
Conventionally, on a liquid cooled motorcycle, the filler cap and upper end of the radiator filler tube are exposed in the front of the motorcycle frame. Experience has shown that this exposure facilitates the theft or tampering with of the filler cap when the motorcycle is left parked and unattended. Since the operation of the motorcycle with the filler cap missing or not properly tightened is undesirable a need exists for a radiator system for motorcycles wherein the radiator filler tube and filler cap are secured from undesired removal or tampering.